The invention relates to a modular galley, in particular for an aircraft, comprising several vertical structural elements and horizontal structural elements, and comprising usage areas provided between the vertical and horizontal structural elements, for accommodating slide-in devices or built-in devices or for some other use. Currently available galleys, so-called galley monuments, are specifically designed individual constructions that are produced with great effort and consequently at great expense, and which as far as their design is concerned have no variability or only slight variability. Adaptation to different user profiles and catering concepts (full service, self-service, etc.) is difficult or impossible.